dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Broly/Introduction
|epithet = |eng = |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = |residence = Natade Village |birthplace = Vegeta |race = Saiyan |birthday = Age 737Daizenshū 7 |death =Age 774 |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = Paragus Vegeta |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = |movie debut =Movie #11 |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut =''Dragon Ball Z: Super Martial Arts Legend 2'' |family = * Paragus * Bio-Broly |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Argentine Backbreaker Rack *''Barrier Chest Bomb'' * Bear Hug * Blaster Meteor * Continuous Eraser Shot * Continuous Kikōha * Crushing Hands * Eraser Blow * Eraser Cannon * Gigantic Buster * Gigantic Driver * Gigantic Throw * Ki Barrier * Kikōha * Smasher Lariat * Sonic Sway * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 4 * Trap Shooter |tools = }} was a pure-blooded Saiyan who was one of the last Saiyan survivors of the destruction of the Saiyan Genocide. |t2=Major Battles |t3=Trivia |t4=Quotes |t5=References }} Broly was a tall young man, standing taller than both his father and Son Gokū, with the trademark black hair and eyes of the Saiyan race. As both a Saiyan and a warrior, Broly was muscular and wore an assortment of jewelry — namely, armbands, a necklace, and (at one time) a ring around his head. In terms of apparel, Broly was never seen wearing a shirt or any armor to cover his upper torso. He wore white, baggy pants underneath a red cloth, which he kept wrapped around his waist. All of which was held in place by a golden belt. He also wore similar golden boots. After his first battle with Gokū and the Dragon Team, Broly gained a scar across his torso from Gokū's near-fatal attack.Dragon Ball Z the Movie No. 11: The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Can't Rest As an infant, Broly had the trademark tail of the Saiyan race. However, at some point during his youth, his tail was removed and never grew back. * Broly's name is a pun on the vegetable "|ブロッコリー|burokkorī}}. * In his blog, Noppo no Zakkan, , the screenwriter for the first thirteen Dragon Ball Z films and the series organizer for the Dragon Ball Z anime, commented that Broly was a "pushover" compared to Beerus. Despite this, he found Broly to be a "scarier" villain.Takao Koyama’s Thoughts on “Battle of Gods”, Kanzenshuu * In Dragon Ball Z: Burn Up!! A Red-Hot, Raging, Super-Fierce Fight, Broly is given speaking lines, but in the games however, he is limited to cackles, grunts, fits of maniacal laughter, and his well-known phrase: "KAKAROTTO!!!" * Broly is the second Saiyan character to use Kakarotto's adopted name Gokū (the other being Vegeta). * The FUNimation dub has Broly saying that he chooses Gokū to be the first of his victims (despite claiming the lives of the South Galaxy). * Broly's reason for killing his father varies, either because he felt abandoned by the person who risked his life for him or has revenge for putting the mind control device on him.